


SIMULACRA: Deep Web

by atmmmmm



Category: Original Work, SIMULACRA (Kaigan Games OÜ Video Game), SIMULACRA 2 (Kaigan Games OÜ Video Game), SIMULACRA: Pipe Dreams (Kaigan Games OÜ Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Aliens?, Body Horror, Dark Web, Detectives, Do You Think Someone Would Just Lie on the Internet?, Everyone is Dead, Except for Detective Murillo so that's why I only added him, Gen, Horror, Internet, Kinda?, POV Second Person, Parasites, Psychological Horror, Reader-Interactive, Simulacra, Supernatural Elements, Technology is Bad, a lot of OCs - Freeform, asdfasdf sorry, deep web, horror video game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmmmmm/pseuds/atmmmmm
Summary: Thought that phones couldn’t access the deepest, darkest parts of the web? If they’re not connected to any cellphone towers and are constantly changing IPs and WiFi, it’s certainly possible. This isn't a "ooh spooky images on the clear web" situation, either. IrisOS has been trying to crack down on illegal activity with little success. The Junior Detective from Simulacra 2 (that's you), feeling guilt from the previous deal with The Rippleman, decides to take on this case with an expanded DOOP. Murillo trusts you, but will give you tips and updates as per usual. After all, you solved what happened to Maya Crane, no? ;) Anways. You've acquired the phone of some hacker named Lola that died in a very odd way. You go through it and find very VERY interesting things, including pictures of a dead body. Seems that Lola isn’t just a hacker.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

You take a deep breath and stare at the phone. It’s unlike the new, sleek high-tech phones you’ve searched; it’s large and bulky, as if it could hold an infinite amount of battery. This is a phone for function, not trend. Unless this is a new trend you’ve never heard about, of course.  
“You could break a window with that thing,” one of your colleagues says, staring at the phone with a concerned expression. Murillo simply sighs at the two of you.  
“Let’s focus, please,” he says before staring into your eyes. How intense he could be sometimes. He didn’t soften as DOOP finally received more funding; it only motivated him even more. You were now his right hand, almost equal (even though you have far less experience).  
“You’re going to do your thing and investigate whatever’s on that phone. Every last thing. No corners unchecked.” You nod in response, but you know just how impossible that is. You were a fool the first time and you’ve never let go of that experience. Once the second case came in, you told yourself, “Not this time. Never again.” You bettered your technique and helped everyone make it out of similar situations alive. Still, you couldn’t save Maya and Rex. He was an innocent party and only you know it. This hivemind has taken many more victims, but you had the opportunity to save them and you blew it.  
_You won’t blow it this time._  
“What exactly am I here for, then?” The colleague from earlier asks. Strange. You’ve never seen this man in your life. He’s decent-looking, like a boy-next-door kind of guy; he’s not the guy you’d imagine in the DOOP department.  
“You’re here to make sure that the phone’s working properly. That last phone was incredibly buggy and their symptoms are getting worse,” Murillo replies. It sounded like he’s talking about the phone, but your empathetic and borderline telepathic visions have become frequent. You’ve almost started to gain control of them, helping people in trouble reach out and escape from The Rippleman. That’s something you won’t tell Murillo, though.  
“Report any technical difficulties to Andres and report your findings to me,” Murillo speaks again.  
“Aw, am I really just tech support?” Andres asks. Aw, he looks cute when he pouts.  
“...That’s your job, right? You’re the tech guy specifically for this department. You have a special job,” Murillo says while looking at him.  
“Right, sir,” Andres nods, “I just wish I could know some of the details.” You and Murillo look at one another.  
“You’ll know what you need to know, it just depends on what’s necessary information and what isn’t. Right?” Murillo looks at you, almost as if to say “Do not tell this boy anything he doesn’t need to know. He’ll be scarred for life once he finds out”. You come to a mutual agreement with another nod of your head.  
“Great. Get to work, both of you. We’ll all be in touch with WARDEN. Everything is set up, correct?”  
“Correct!” Andres says with a smile as he walks out. You follow him out before heading back to your office.  
“Detective,” Murillo says, stopping you dead in your tracks, “You seem tired. We have others who can share some of your current work. This case is especially… odd. Would you like some help?” You slowly shake your head. This was your burden, no matter how odd it is. What could be odd at this point, anyways?

You sit in your office chair and turn on the phone. As it boots up, you take a sip of your iced coffee and wait for anything suspicious or particularly ghastly to show up. That always happened, didn’t it? Something would suddenly appear and scare the shit out of you, even though it looks like a glitch. But your rule is simple: if it glitches, the simulacra are involved. It could be one, it could be many. Whatever they are, they aren’t human. They hate humans. Or do they just hate human society?  
_Ah. There it is_. Just a blank homepage with a picture of the owner as the wallpaper. What is it with these people and making their wallpapers themselves? Did a simulacrum do this to their phones?  
_With Maya… she herself would speak. Or was that even her? If a simulacrum can speak as someone on the Spark app, can they make phone calls? Is it all technology? Why go after phones and computers alone when there’s far more damage to be done. They could overpower the USA’s network and force humanity into a downward spiral. Why go after-_  
The shrill scream of the owner hurts your ears. She’s screaming at you from the wallpaper. Before she started screaming, she was decently pretty; she was a white girl with shoulder length brown hair that seemed to wear casual clothes most of the time. She continues to scream until the phone shuts off. You briefly touch your ears to make sure they weren’t bleeding. They obviously weren’t. The phone turns back on.

**WARDEN**  
MURILLO: What the hell was that??  
MURILLO: I made sure it wasn’t anyone else but I figured  
it was from your room all along. Again, what happened?

You frown and quickly reply back.

YOU: The phone’s just acting up per usual. Same old  
routine at this point.  
MURILLO: … Right. Well, do let me know if something  
more serious occurs.  
MURILLO: To be honest, that scream was  
bloodcurdling. Find the source of it if that’s possible.  
YOU: We’ll see. Could just be weird audio glitching.  
MURILLO: Maybe. Better ask Andreas about it.  
YOU: I’m not sure how I feel about the new guy.  
MURILLO: He’s fine. Young and naive, but harmless.  
Wouldn’t hurt to ask him about this. Continue your search.

_UGH._ Maybe you’ll do that later. Maybe. You did your usual routine of looking through the gallery. Everything starts out normal. Lola - the hacker that’s been found dead in a similar manner that Maya Crane had - has some cute photos of a cat. Her cat? It looks very fluffy and soft, what with its long white fur and adorable eyes. The face on this cat just screams that it’s very pleased with its surroundings and its owner. Then the photos get… weirder. After these soft, wholesome cat pictures, there’s pictures that seem to be taken during a party. WARDEN picks something up. You scan one of the images and it reveals that “Lola and Byron discuss Linus while Linus is nearby.” Huh. Byron is a pale young man with black hair and bright green eyes. He has many piercings and overall looks punk. He’s wearing comfortable clothing. As for Linus, he’s a sharply dressed white man with hair the color of black coffee and amber-colored eyes that are shielded by thin glasses.  
_Wait. Who took this photo?_  
Perhaps it was a friend. Perhaps it was a simulacrum.  
And then… _oh. Oh god._ A hacker and a murderer? Or Lola’s just some freak that likes looking at dead bodies in her free time. But the body looks fresh. So does the blood around it. The gender of the body is hard to tell, let alone who this poor person even could be. Their face is bashed in (or split open?). WARDEN scans it, of course, and says “This person is unidentifiable, but Lola watched them die.” Did she, now?  
The last file in the gallery is a video. Typical. You open it up and watch.  
“I was going to do it!” The hacker Lola says, breathing heavily, “I was about to figure it all out. But you and… whatever shitty thing you’re working with is after me. You DID THIS TO ME!! YOU’RE GOING TO HURT THE WORLD. THAT’S WHAT IT WANTS!! STOP WHILE YOU’RE AHEAD. I’M NOT EVEN SURE YOU’RE YOURSELF ANYMORE!” She breathes heavily, staring at the phone like she has more to say.  
“If I make it out of this, I’m going to murder you. What’ll Gore Galore do without you? Will the site shut down? Or… maybe they’ll be excited. They’ll fuck your corpse over and over again until there’s a big, gaping gash where-” She stops and her eyes dart around. She screams, but it’s definitely not the scream you heard earlier. She starts running, the phone still facing her. You know that she’s running to the very spot she was found dead.  
“I’m gonna kill you,” she murmured over and over. What an odd coping mechanism.  
_Since when did simulacra chase down specific humans, though?_ They thought all humans were “worms”, right? Insignificant in the way humans think about ants. Ants, in big numbers, are always more powerful. That’s why people kill them, no?  
“Lola,” many voices call out to her, “You’re forgetting your-”  
“Shut up!” She shouts, one hand holding her head, “Leave me alone.”  
“Why would we do that, Lola?” they all ask in unison. Lola trips and breaks her ankle. That explains it, then. You peeped at the case file before Murillo even gave you her phone and couldn’t stop thinking about how weird the ankle break was. She drops her phone and she begs to not be taken away. There’s silence.  
And then...

**CHATS**  
Pierre: Oh good  
Pierre: Glad to see you’re alive (judging by your  
activity, I mean). Make sure you’re hidden from the towers,  
as per usual.  
Pierre: Where are you rn??  
Pierre: A café in the middle of Russia?

Somehow, that’s oddly refreshing. Very fucking suspicious, but refreshing. How would Lola, super-hacker and murderer, respond to these messages? You open up Chats and realize that Pierre is a rather beautiful man; he has long blond hair and these stunning sapphire eyes. He’s all dolled up with a full face of makeup and looks like he’s radiating in the picture Lola set for him.

Lola: None of your business.  
Pierre: Figures  
Pierre: Well, wherever you are, stay safe. WTF happened??

_Crap._ What on Earth do you even say to that? That’s a question you’re asking about all of this. As you scroll up to read old messages, the phone freezes.  
“Son of a bitch,” you say aloud. That’s when something pops up that makes your eyes widen and your lip quiver.


	2. Chapter 2

OH THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN. TAKE THIS NOW. 

[ https://uquiz.com/YGGpQf ](https://uquiz.com/YGGpQf)

WHAT’S WRONG? DO YOU NOT LIKE YOUR ANSWER? 

THAT’S TOO BAD, PRETENDER. 

YOU ARE PITIABLE AND WE WILL COME FOR YOU SOON. YOU’RE CLOSER THAN YOU’VE EVER BEEN BEFORE. 


End file.
